This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Tonneau covers have been used for a number of years to cover the truck bed or cargo box of pickup trucks, to protect against dirt, debris, and other environmental contaminants, and to improve the aesthetic quality thereof. Such tonneau covers can be foldable when not being used to cover the bed of the pickup truck or for cargo protection or to otherwise allow access to the truck bed. Tonneau covers which include solid panels can be desirable, for example, to provide strength and rigidity and for their aesthetic quality. The present disclosure provides improvements in foldable tonneau covers incorporating rigid panels and in methods of assembling such tonneau covers.